Gifts
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Kaiba's way to seduce Joey.


Being in love isn't at all that easy as most of people think it is

**Dedicated to animegurl088**

**Disclaimer: I own only idea.**

**Summary: Kaiba's way to seduce Joey.**

**Author's note: Sorry for my bad grammar. **

**Gifts**

Being in love isn't at all that easy as most of people think it is.

Being in love means you must take away somebody's heart. And that thing isn't so simple.

It's a totally new chapter in psychology.

You must be creative.

You mustn't be pathetic.

Romance is out of fashion.

But erotica isn't.

And that's the card Kaiba Seto's counting on.

His ace in his sleeve.

And the object of his desires is…

…A guy with a blond mop of hair…

…Slender figure…

…Sexy smile…

…The one and only…

…Joseph Joey Wheeler as known as Mutt.

Who would have guessed? Even Kaiba was surprised himself.

One morning when he got up, he realized he had one dirty dream about him and Wheeler.

And when looking at him in the days that followed, when secretly listening to him in corridors, he realized he was in love with him.

He's persuaded he's going to conquer his heart.

And he knows that that won't be that easy.

There are too many differences between them.

And there is no bridge to connect the two worlds.

Except imagination.

And gifts.

Kaiba knows he can't buy love, but still, never underrate the power of gifts!

His plan is brilliant, he is sure.

**Monday**

"Yugi!" Joey runs towards his best friend. "Do you know who put this in my locker?" asks the blond showing him a red rose.

"No, I don't, but…That is so romantic, you know! Maybe some girl?"

"Well, I doubt anyone who put it in my locker had intentions for the rose to be romantic. Look at the note!"

"_Red as passion. Just for you._" Yugi reads. "Well…Seems erotic. But still, flattering, you have to admit!"

"That girl must be mad about me, don't you think?"

"She's definitely mad about you! It's so great having a secret admirer, right?"

"I guess so…" Joey just raises his shoulders.

**Tuesday**

"What the fuck?!"

"Hey, Joey!" greets Yugi. But his best friend looks so surprised. "What?"

"Just look at this! I was putting in some books and then this fell on the ground!" he gives him a piece of paper.

"_When passion turns to flame, my marks will be on your body, as red as rose you got yesterday…_

_Do you know that the chocolate makes your blood boil and your libido just can't stop rising?_" Yugi flushes a little. "Whoa! This girl wants to make love with you, Joey!"

"You mean, she wants to _fuck_ with me! This is so…disturbing!"

"Oh, come on! Look, there's a little box in your locker!"

Joey sees it. It's a little red box with a red ribbon.

"Come on, open it!"

Joey opens the box. It's a piece of chocolate. Fine, brown chocolate. And there's a note in the box as well.

"Read it!" requests Yugi, impatient.

"_This is the rarest kind of chocolate and has a secret recipe. When you try it for the first time, you'll be on the first step to seduction. Are you brave enough to accept the challenge?_"

"Good for you, Joey!"

Joey just gulps.

"Soooo? Are you brave enough? C'mon! Just eat it!" seems like Yugi really liked the game.

Joey hesitantly brings the chocolate to his mouth, as Yugi's eyes becoming more and more widened.

It's melting in his mouth. It tastes so delicious.

"Mmmm!! This is fantastic!" says Joey with his mouth full. "I wonder what I'll get tomorrow!"

He's unaware of being stalked by one tall and so damn hot boy he hates, in fact.

Kaiba has his trademark smirk attached to his face.

**Wednesday**

"Joey? What's wrong?" asks Yugi, finding Joey by his locker, looking sad and disappointed.

"There's nothing in my locker this time! And I was about to like the game!"

"It's pleasant when receiving gifts, isn't it? Especially when they're from a mysterious person."

Joey just passes by, going to the classroom.

But on his desk was another gift.

It's a lollipop. But not a regular lollipop. It is wrapped with a golden ribbon.

"Look, Joey! It looks like the ribbon is plated with gold."

'No way it's a real gold!" says Joey in disbelief.

"Look, another note!" points Yugi to the piece of paper beneath the lollipop.

Joey reads: "_For more candies (and God knows how much you love them), go to the school basement. The lollipop should improve working with your mouth._"

"So? Will you lick it?"

"Jesus, Yugi, this is so perverted!" Joey flushes. He finds himself breathing heavily.

"The person knows you too well! This is your favorite flavor!"

"That's a little creepy, don't you think?"

"Maybe we'll find some answers if we go to the basement."

_**The basement**_

"Look, Joey! This box is enormous!"

"And it's wrapped with paper printed with the Red eyes!"

"That person even knows your favorite monster."

"I wonder who's behind all of this!" mutters Joey.

"Let's open the box!"

'_Tea, Mai…?'_

In the box are various candies.

Sophisticated ones.

Ones that only the richest people can afford.

And that's a clue to a mysterious person.

But Joey is too busy eating them to realize who the mysterious person is.

"Wow! This is the best gift ever!" he's amazed.

**Thursday**

A couple of dices.

The dices are not regular dices.

On one of them has six places on it where you can have sex and on the other six poses.

Joey is shocked.

Joey feels sweaty.

And a note.

_If you come to this address, you'll get the final and the best gift containing two things:_

_My identity and a gift of surprise. Enjoy!_

He's puzzled, but he likes this sexual game of the person who's sending him gifts.

That's Kaiba's way to say: "Would you like to go out with me" (which means: Would you like to have sex).

**Friday**

While going to the place where he should meet his secret admirer, Joey is thinking about the identity of the said person.

The person is rich and knows a lot about him.

And the only person that fits the profile is…

He got into the house, followed by the bodyguard.

"Kaiba!" shouts Joey when seeing the person in dark enormous and sophisticated living room.

"Hello, puppy! Are you glad to see your master?"

"What the hell is this? Some twisted little game of yours?"

"And that's the way to say thanks to person that pays attention to you these days?"

"I didn't ask for it!"

"But you accepted all my gifts."

"And what's the gift of surprise?"

"Just open this box." says Kaiba, giving him another of his sophisticated boxes.

Joey opens it.

"It's a collar!" he screams out in shock.

"Isn't it surprising?"

The collar is golden.

"What the hell…?"

"Just put it on…A golden collar for a golden puppy."

"You're sick!" claims Joey.

"No, I'm not. I'm just creative. Now put it on."

"Could you explain to me clearer?"

Kaiba rolls his sapphire eyes.

"It's a way I used to drag your attention. I want to be with you."

Cinnamon smells everywhere.

It's so intoxicating.

"It's the last step to seduction." He approaches Joey slowly.

"N..."

"You will be mine" Seto whispers into his delicate ear.

A lick on his neck.

Joey shivers.

"Put on the collar."

Joey does so.

"Good puppy…" he undresses Joey slowly.

Joey is seduced.

"Where's the bedroom?" he asks weakly.

Endless moments of joy.

Joey's licking Seto's body that is covered with honey.

They moan.

They enjoy.

Joey comes to Kaiba's cock.

It's covered with honey as well.

And now the golden is mixed with pure white and Joey adores the new sensation in his mouth.

"Seems that the lollipop gives positive results!" whispers Kaiba.

"And the next step is to try the dices…" says Joey.

Now it's Kaiba's turn to lick…


End file.
